yuuhi wo mitteiru ka
by rainy cupcake
Summary: "hahahahaha, kau berani sekali hah membentak jongin memangnya kau siapa!" / "satu lagi orang bodoh! ../ "kau jatuh cinta kai?" / "namanya do kyungsoo. Murid paling pintar satu sekolah, IQ tertinggi kedua setelah cho kyuhyun sunbae" / "ia membenci orang bodoh, kai! Aku serius! Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya kurasa kau harus sedikit bekerja keras!" ITS KAISOO! YAOI!


**YUUHI WO MITEIRU KA**

**A/N : entah kenapa pengen ngejudulin/? Ff ini pake judul lagu jkt48 xD soalnya dapet feel pas lagi dengerin lagu itu.**

**Its YAOI, BL BOY X BOY, typo berserakan/? Dont like dont read**

**Rainy cupcake present**

**KaiSoo, KaiDo, Jongin X kyungsoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**BRAKK'**

Tumpahan makanan berceceran di lantai kantin sekolah. Seorang laki – laki tinggi menatap pria pendek dihadapannya yang menjadi penyebab tumpahnya makan siang berharga miliknya sekarang. Kyungsoo, si pendek yang ditatap oleh jongin, balas menatap dengan tatapan tajam yang merendahkan.

"apa kau buta?" – jongin

"maaf?"

"kau menabrak ku yang jelas – jelas berada dihadapanmu! Apa matamu tidak melihat hah? "

"cih. aku tidak buta dan satu lagi,.." telunjuk kyungsoo terangkat, ia menunjuk tepat di wajah jongin. Jongin sedikit tersentak "ini antrian dan seenaknya saja kau mengambil bagian antri orang lain dan menyalahkanku karena kebodohan dan kecerobohanmu sendiri!" ia menghela nafas " aku hanya diam disini dan tidak menabrak siapapun!" jongin tersentak, ia menatap telunjuk kyungsoo yang perlahan mulai terkulai, ia sedikit melangkah mundur.

"hahahahaha, kau berani sekali hah membentak jongin memangnya kau siapa!" Chanyeol, teman jongin yang berada disamping kanan jongin menatap geram pada kyungsoo

"satu lagi orang bodoh! Kau tidak mengenal aku?" kyungsoo melirik papan nama di seragam chanyeol, kemudian menatap dengan seringai di bibirnya " park chanyeol! Orang bodoh dari kelas XI-10. Kelas anak-anak bermasalah. Bahkan nilai mata pelajaran non eksak mu dibawah angka 6, aku yakin nilai eksak mu jauh dibawah itu!" dengan enteng, ia berkata seperti itu, chanyeol makin geram. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, namun tertahan oleh seseorang. Chanyeol menoleh, jongin.

"kai, apa yang?..."

"biarkan dia!" jongin tersenyum kearah kyungsoo yang berbalik meninggalkan mereka kembali ke kelasnya.

"hei, jongin! Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" oh sehun, teman jongin lainnya – yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kelakuan jongin yang tidak seperti biasanya mendorong pelan bahu jongin.

jongin tersentak dan menatap sehun "hah?"

"kau tidak mendengarku?"

"dia sedang jatuh cinta! Tidakkah kau merasa begitu, maknae?" chanyeol ikut berbicara dengan mulut penuh ramen

"jangan bilang, kau tertarik pada..." sehun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap jongin yang termangu, menopang kepala dengan kedua tangannya

"hei, jongin!"

"jongin!"

"jongin"

"kim jongin!"

"kai!" chanyeol menggebrak meja, jongin sedikit tersentak dan menoleh pada chanyeol

"what the hell are you doing fuck chanyeol?"

" kau yang kenapa kim" sehun angkat bicara "sedari tadi aku memanggilmu dan well, yang menggebrak meja adalah chanyeol dan kau juga melihatnya kan? Kau kenapa jongin?"

"apanya yang kenapa aku baik – baik saja?"

"kau tidak menyentuh makananmu, kau termenung, tidak menjawab pertanyanku, tidak mendengar panggilanku . Well, apanya yang tidak apa – apa?"

"kau jatuh cinta kai?" chanyeol bersuara lagi ditegukan terakhir cappucino nya

"apa? Hahahahahahaha. Ekkhm oke..." jongin berdehem sebentar "aku... aku penasaran dengan lelaki – well, lelaki yang menabrakku tadi"

"yang kau tabrak!" sehun mengklarifikasi

"oke terserah!"

"kau serius kai?"

"ya chanyeol, aku serius, aku hanya sedikit tertarik denganya. Kau tahu, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani membentakku seperti tadi"

"kakekmu!"

"oke sehun. Lupakan soal kakekku! Siapa namanya?"

"namanya do kyungsoo. Murid paling pintar satu sekolah, IQ tertinggi kedua setelah cho kyuhyun sunbae"

"waw park, kau tahu begitu banyak?" chanyeol tersenyum lebar, merasa bangga karena sedikit lebih tahu daripada jongin "kau tahu darimana? Jangan – jangan kau juga menyukainya?" jongin menuduh

"dia teman baik kekasihku!" chanyeol mendorong punggungnya sedikit ke kursi dan merenggangkan otot kakinya "byun baekhyun, kau lupa?"

Kai tampak sedikit berpikir sebelum mengeluarkan suara "ahhhh ya, aku ingat"

"kudengar, ia sangat sombong."

"ya, aku bisa melihat itu tadi hun hahahahahaha!" jongin tertawa dan memukul bahu sehun, disusul dengan rintihan 'aww. Kau gila jongin' dari mulut sehun

"ia membenci orang bodoh, kai! Aku serius! Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya kurasa kau harus sedikit bekerja keras!" chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya menatap serius pada jongin

"jja!" jongin menjentikan jarinya tepat didepan wajah chanyeol "kekasihmu teman baik kyungsoo kan?" cahnyeol mengangguk "beri aku nomor kyungsoo, please. Katakan pada baekhyunmu ya!"

"berhenti beraegyo jongin! Menjijikan!"

"shut up ur mouth oh! Aku sedang berusaha"

"oke.." chanyeol menatap tampak ragu "emm, mungkin kau sedang beruntung kali ini kai. Karena handphone baekhyun sedang ada ditanganku!" chanyeol mengeluarkan Iphone putih dari saku celananya

"oh god thanks, hahahahahaha kau tahu oh? Tuhan merestuiku dengan anak itu!" jongin tertawa lagi, menepuk bahu sehun dan untuk keduakalinya ia mendengar 'aww. Kau benar – benar gila jongin' sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya.

"ngomong – ngomong, kenapa handphone baekhyun ada ditanganmu?" sehun memandang penasaran

"pengecekan rutin, kau tahu?"

Sehun terbahak "hahahahahahaha kau gila park!"

"kau juga suka melakukan itu pada handphone luhan hyung kan?" jongin menyela tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari handphone baekhyun. Ia masih melakukan pencarian

'**DRRT' 'DRRT'**

Handphone kyungsoo bergetar, kyungsoo tidak mempedulikannya, ia terus berkutat dengan soal – soal fisikanya.

'**DRRT' 'DRRT'**

Handphone kyungsoo bergetar lagi. Kyungsoo benar – benar tidak peduli. Ia tahu, pasti baekhyun yang menghubunginya.

20 menit kemudian, saat ia merasa haus dan berdiri untuk mengambil kotak susu di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya tak sengaja ia melihat handphone yang tergeletak disana. Ia meraih benda kotak itu dan memeriksa sms. Dahinya mengernyit heran, ada 2 pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal dan sisanya dari baekhyun.

**From: unknown number**

**Hey**

Sms kedua

**From: unknown number**

**Hey, kau kyungsoo kan?**

Sms ketiga

**From: Bbyun **

**Kyungsoo, apa catatan matematikaku terbawa olehmu? Aku tidak menemukannya di tas ku**

Kyungsoo segera membalas pesan baekhyun

**To: Bbyun**

**Tidak. Kau lupa, catatan matematika dikumpulkan kemarin**

Tepat setelah ia membalas pesan baekhyun, ia kembali mendpat pesan dari nomor asing yang sama

**From: unknown number**

**Aku tidak salah nomor kan? Apa kau kyungsoo?**

Kyungsoo kesal. Siapa orang yang mengganggu waktunya ini. Sedikit terpaksa, ia membalas pesan yang sangat tidak penting itu

**To: unknown number**

**Iya. Aku kyungsoo, kau siapa? Jika tidak penting jangan hubungi aku karena kau sangat mengganggu**

Kyungsoo meletakkan handphonenya dan bangkit, berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia ingin makan, karena ini sudah waktu makan malam dan ibunya sudah berteriak memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya berhenti mengerjakan PR, namun tepat saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, handphonenya kembali bergetar. 'ughh shit' kyungsoo mengumpat, sebelum akhirnya ia menyambar handphone dan berlari menuruni tangga ke ruang makan.

"beristirahalah sebentar, kyung. Jangan belajar terlalu keras, nanti otakmu lelah!" ibunya bergurau saat kyungsoo sudah duduk dimeja makan dan disuguhi semangkuk sup hangat

"ne, eomma nilai matematikaku turun menjadi nilai 9 kemarin"

"oh, bukankah itu sudah bagus sayang?" ibunya duduk dihadapan kyungsoo dan mengelap tangannya

"kenapa bisa begitu nak?" ayahnya yang duduk disamping sang ibu ikut berbicara

"aku lupa mengisi 10 soal lagi hehehehehehe" kyungsoo terkekeh

"aissshhh sudah eomma bilang kau kelelahan belajar!"

"tidak eomma, aku tidak lelah ko hehehhe. Ngomong – ngomong sooyoung noona mana?"

"kakak mu ada tugas tambahan dikampus!" kata ayahnya

"jja, habiskan makananmu nak!"

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan waktu belajarnya demi meladeni nomor tak dikenal yang dengan sengaja mengorek – orek info pribadi dari dirinya. Seperti, 'apa kau sudah makan kyungsoo?' atau 'jangan terlalu banyak belajar, nanti kau sakit' atau, 'kau manis ya?' dan sederet sms sms tak penting lainnya.

Seperti saat ini, dengan refleks ia membalas pesan tak penting lagi dari orang itu

**From: unknown number**

**Apa kau tidak ingin tidur kyungsoo?**

**To: unknown number**

**Aku akan tidur, tapi kau menggangguku terus. Well, bagaimana bisa aku tidur? Apa kau idiot**

**From: unknown number**

**Oh, maafkan aku. Kau tidur saja, aku tidak apa – apa ^^**

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca pesan dari orang itu, ia benar – benar idiot pikir kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak meminta persetujuan orang itu tapi dengan yakinnya, ia berkata ia tidak apa – apa jika kyungsoo tinggal tidur.

**To: unknown number**

**Kau sebenarnya siapa?**

Kyungsoo menarik selimtnya, ia memutuskan untuk benar – benar tidur kali ini. Tetapi matanya sama sekali tidak terpejam. Bohong, jika ia bilang tidak menunggu balasan pesan dari orang misterius itu.

'**DRRT' 'DRRT'**

Sampai akhirnya handphonenya bergetar lagi, dengan tergesa ia meraih handphonenya kembali.

**From: unknown number**

**Panggil saja aku kai xD kau bilang kau mau tidur kan? Oke goodnight, selamat tidur. Have a nice dream ^^**

Dan kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Ia berjanji akan menceritakan ini semua pada baekhyun, besok.

"kau meladeninya kyung?" baekhyun mengernyit heran, menatap sahabatnya.

"aku butuh hiburan sekali – kali"

"tapi ini aneh!"

"maksudmu?"

"dia mendapatkan nomor handphonemu dari siapa?" kyungsoo balik menatap baekhyun.

"mungkin ia penggemarku"

"cih. kau bercanda. Mana ada orang yang menyukaimu, kau angkuh dan anti sosial!"

"kau! Kau kan menyukaiku!"

"apa? Tidak! Aku menyukai chanyeol, jangan bercanda kyung!" baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, ia tertawa kecil

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku! Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, mana mungkin kau mau berteman denganku. Iya kan?"

"ishh, terserah kau saja!"

Mereka terdiam dengan aktivitasnya masing – masing. Baekhyun yang sibuk membaca pesan dari kai dan kyungsoo dengan buku sains ilmiahnya.

"kyyungsoo ah!" baekhyun seperti mendapat ide, ia memegang pundak kawannya

"emm?"

"aku seperti pernah mendengar nama kai disini."

"benarkah?" kyungsoo kelihatan tertarik

"iya, kalau tidak salah..." ucapan baekhyun terpotong

'**PENGUMUMAN. KEPADA SISWA YANG BERNAMA DO KYUNGSOO KELAS XI – 1 DIHARAPKAN UNTUK DATANG KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG. TERIMAKASIH'**

Setelah itu speaker dikelas kyungsoo kembali hening. Semua menatap kyungsoo, tidak biasanya pikir mereka.

"mungkin karena nilai matematikaku tidak sempurna" ucap kyungsoo sembari melangkah keluar kelas.

"jadi begini kyungsoo, aku memintamu kesini karena aku meminta bantuanmu" kepala sekolah menatap serius pada kyungsoo

"ne.."

"ekkhhmm, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengajari cucu ku belajar semua mata pelajaran padamu. Kau tahu kan, cucu ku itu pemalas!" pria tua itu enggan menyebut cucunya bodoh

"tapi.."

"aku membayarmu, tenang saja! Kau kan anak paling pintar, aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu" kyungsooo tampak berfikir

"em, baiklah! Aku setuju" pria tua itu tampak lega, dan menyalami kyungsoo seperti relasi bisnis.

'**CKLEK'** pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang siswa yang tampak berantakan, masuk kedalam ruangan dan tersenyum pada kyungsoo.

"kau..?" kyungsoo mendesis pelan

"dia cucuku, namanya kim jongin!"

"ya! Apa kau idiot hah? Aku bilang hitunglah dengan rumus phytagoras dan panjang segitiga ini akan diketahui!" kyungsoo berrteriak – teriak didalam kamar besar milik kim jongin. Ya, setelah kesepakatannya menjadi tutor pribadi kim jongin, ia pulang kerumah dan terkejut karena orangtuanya sudah mengetahui hal itu. 'tadi sekolah menelfon eomma' kata eomma nya saat kyungsoo bertanya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu. Kemudian tepat pada pukul 17.04 saat kyungsoo akan membuka pagar rumahnya – ia berencana pergi kerumah jongin dengan bus – sebuah mobil berwarna putih terpakir sempurna dan sudah ada jongin didalamnya. Jongin bilang, ia tahu alamat rumah kyungsoo dari infomasi yang ia dapat dari tata usaha sekolah.

"setidaknya ajari aku dulu pendek!"

"apa kau bilang?"

"kau pendek! P-E-N-DE-K!" disetiap ejaan katanya, jongin mengetukan pensil kedahi kyungsoo pelan

"heh bodoh! Berhenti menyakiti kepalaku!"

"jinjja? Apa itu sakit euumm?" jongin memandang kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan wajah mengejeknya

"aku mau pulang!" kyungsoo berdiri dan hampir meraih tasnya yang langsung jongin rebut

"hey pendek, kau galak ya? Sama saja, di sms dan aslinya kau memang begitu!" kyungsoo mengernyit heran, kemudian impuls syaraf pusatnya dengan cepat menyimpulkan dan dengan gerakan refleks ia berkacak pinggang

"ahhh... jadi kai itu kau hah? Jadi kau yang menggangguku semalam?"

"kau baru tahu kalau kai itu aku? Semua orang tahu kalau nama panggilanku kai!" jongin ikut berdiri

"oke terserah! Aku tidak peduli. Dan aku benar – benar ingin pulang!kemarikan tas ku!"

"kukira orang pintar yang tidak akan lepas tanggung jawab!" jongin berkata sarkatis

"apa?" kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didadanya, lalu meniup poninya dengan sentakan. Ia merosot dan kembali duduk "hanya sampai pukul 19.00 dan aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini jika kau tidak mengerti juga!"

"oke" jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali duduk "kurasa pemahaman itu bergantung pada gurunya!"

"aku tidak menerima penghinaan dari orang bodoh!"

"baiklah!" jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali menatap soal yang diberikan oleh kyungsoo

**2 jam kemudian**

"nah, ini sudah pukul 19.45 apa kau tidak ingin pulang pendek?" jongin mengetukkan pensil ke meja. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, ia sedang berkonsentrasi memeriksa hasil pekerjaan jongin

"hah?"

"kau tidak akan pulang?" ulang jongin

"ah ne, kau benar! Aku mau pulang. Sebentar, aku masih memeriksa pekerjaanmu, sekali lagi!"

"kenapa? Kau heran ya jawabanku benar semuanya? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bodoh. Aku hanya malas!"

"kapan kau bilang?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menahan rasa kesalnya. 'Orang ini, benar – benar' pikir jongin

"aku sudah selesai! Aku mau pulang!" kyungsoo bangkit dan meraih tas nya, kemudian ia melangkah keluar kamar jongin. Dengan tergesa, jongin meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Lalu berlari mengejar kyungsoo yang sedang berpamitan kepada ibunya diruang tamu.

"jongin ah! Ayo antar kyungsoo pulang!" ucap eomma jongin dengan ramah, ia menahan kepergian kyungsoo dengan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk makan malam bersama dirumah keluarga kim. Tapi kyungsoo bersikeras menolak ajakan itu dengan halus.

"ya eomma, aku pergi dulu. Dadah!" jongin menarik lengan kyungsoo dengan paksa dan berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman.

"jja, ayo silahkan masuk" jongin membukakan pintu untuk kyungsoo dan kyungsoo sedikit marah karena itu.

"aku bisa membuka pintu sendiri bodoh!" ucap kyungsoo saat mobil sudah berjalan beberapa meter meninggalkan rumah jongin

"hey, apa salahnya. Aku hanya membantu" jongin terkekeh dan melirik sekilas kearah kyungsoo. Namun kyungsoo hanya terdiam

"hey pendek, kau lapar?" tanya jongin

"sedikit!"

"kau mau makan dulu? Kebetulan aku juga lapar dan aku tahu kedai ramen yang enak sekitar sini"

"tidak, terimakasih, masakan eommaku jauh lebih enak dan lagi aku tidak mau berhutang budi padamu!"

"angap saja ini ucapan terimakasihku!"

"aku sudah menerima bayaran dari kakekmu!"

"emm.. kalau begitu" jongin tampak berfikir "ini permintaan maafku karena aku mengganggumu dengan sms ku kemarin!"

"kau pikir aku akan luluh dengan semangkuk ramen?"

'Aishh, bagaimana bisa mengalahkan argumen orang ini?' jongin bergumam dalam hati

'**DRRT' 'DRRT'**

Handphone kyungsoo bergetar, **Incoming call from Eomma**

Kyungsoo meraih handphonenya

"siapa?" tanya jongin

"eomma!" dan saat kyungsoo akan mengangkat telfon dari eommanya, jongin menepi dan menghentikan laju mobilnya secara mendadak. Kyungsoo sangat kaget, dengan refleks ia memejamkan matanya. Jongin memanfaatkan hal itu dan merebut handphone kyungsoo secepat kilat.

"yeobosseyo"

"..."

"kami dalam perjalanan pulang, tetapi kami akan mampir dulu ke kedai ramen ajjhuma"

"..."

"ne, aku yang akan mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat ajjhuma"

"..."

"hanya sebentar"

"..."

"ne, aku akan menjaganya" dan 'pip' jongin mematikan sambungan telfon dengan eomma kyungsoo

"yaaa! Kau gila! Kau gila! Kau mau membunuhku hah? Dasar idiot, bodoh, sialan!" kyungsoo berteriak histeris sambil memukul – mukul tubuh jongin

"aw aw.. kyungsoo, sakit ya! Hey, hentikan!"

"kenapa? Enak kan ramennya?" kai menatap kyungsoo yang lahap menyumpit ramen

"eum, tidak seenak masakan eomma ku sih. Tapi lumayan!"

"hahahahaha, oke oke terserah kau saja"

"bodoh, cepat habiskan makananmu dan antarkan aku pulang!"

"tidak mau, aku masih ingin bersamamu!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap jongin yang malah tersenyum manis padanya

"maksudmu?"

"maksudku? Aku ingin melihatmu terus menatapku sambil merona seperti itu!" kai masih tersenyum pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan senyumnya. Benarkah, ia merona? Tapi pipinya memang terasa hangat.

"ya! Dasar bodoh! Cepat habiskan makananmu! " dan kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas.

Ini jam istirahat, kyungsoo dan baekhyun duduk di kantin sambil menikmati semangkuk oatmeals dan segelas milkshake dingin.

"kau benar – benar kerumahnya kemarin?" baekhyun memulai percakapan ditengah keheningan itu

"ahh? Ne. kenapa?"

"tidak, tapi asal kau tahu, kau dan jongin jadi bahan pembicaraan sekarang!"

"kenapa?"

"tentu saja karena kau sekarang menjadi tutornya!"

"oh, karena itu?"

"aisshhh do kyungsoo kenapa bisa kau hanya menanggapi dengan ekspresi seperti itu?" baekhyun memutar bola matanya

"lalu aku harus apa?"

"mereka berdesas – desus bahwa jongin menyukaimu, oleh karena itu dia menyuruh kakeknya untuk menjadikanmu tutornya!"

"uhuukk" kyungsoo terbatuk dengan keras "maksudmu?"

"jangan bilang kau tidak tahu bahwa jongin cucu dari kepala sekolah" baekhyun memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik

"aku memang tidak tahu!" kyungsoo meneruskan acara makan siangnya. Dalam hati, ia bertanya. Benarkah yang dikatakan baekhyun bahwa jongin menyukainya? Dan timbul sedikit harapan didadanya yang membuat jantungnya lebih cepat berdetak, memompa darahnya mengalir cepat kewajahnya. Pipinya kembali memanas, ia menggeleng.

"kau kenapa soo? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?"

"aniyaa!"

Ini hari minggu dan kyungsoo kembali berada dikamar besar jongin. Ini sudah hari ke 20 dan gosip – gosip bahwa kyungsoo dan jongin berpacaran sudah gencar beredar disekolah, dan kyungsoo tidak peduli itu.

Kadang kyungsoo bertanya, kenapa dikamar jongin banyak sekali benda – benda yang menurut kyungsoo tidak berguna, seperti playstation 3 dan televisi besar di tengah ruangan, ring basket yang tergantung, gitar yang teronggok disudut kamar dan beberapa komik jepang yang memenuhi meja belajar. Saat ditanya, kenapa begitu banyak barang tak berguna seperti itu dan jongin hanya menjawab kalau itu adalah hobby.

"ini jadwal kita untuk mempelajari sastra, jongin!" kyungsoo berkata saat jongin menutup pintu dan duduk dimeja belajar yang eomma jongin sediakan khusus untuk belajar.

"ya! Aku tahu tapi aku sedang malas belajar saat ini!"

"maksudmu?"

"oh, ayolah! Kau tahu maksudku kan kyungie..." akhir – akhir ini jongin sering memanggil kyungsoo dengan panggilan itu

"jadi kau mau aku pulang?"

"tentu saja tidak! Kita baru sebentar bersama!" dan kyungsoo sudah terbiasa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Kata baekhyun, jika kau sering merona dan jantungmu berpacu lebih cepat saat berada dekat dengan seseorang, itu berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta. Dan kyungsoo terus menyangkal. Dengan tiba – tiba, jongin menjentikan jarinya.

"kyungie ah"

"emm?" kyungsoo mendongak

"selama ini kau yang selalu mengajariku"

"lalu?"

Jongin berjalan kesudut ruangan dan meraih gitarnya yang teronggok disana.

"kali ini, aku yang akan mengajarimu! Kau tidak bisa bermain gitar kan?"

"bukan tidak bisa, aku hanya tidak tertarik!"

"baiklah terserah, duduklah disini!" jongin menepuk tepi kasurnya, ia berdiri memandang kyungsoo yang berjalan lalu duduk di tepi kasur. "pegang!" jongin memberikan gitar pada kyungsoo dan kyungsoo memegangnya.

"ya bukan itu maksudku!"

"kau bilang tadi pegang!

"maksudku, letakan seperti ini, mengerti?" jongin mengarahakn jemari kyungsoo pada cord yang benar

"lalu?"

"ayo petik gitarnya!"

'**TING'**

"bukan memetik sekali seperti itu, aisshh!"

"kau bilang petik bodoh!"

Jongin mendudukan dirinya disebelah kyungsoo, membiarkan mereka berada dilindungan gitar. Menjulurkan lengan melewati punggung kyungsoo dan berakhir dengan posisi dimana kyungsoo dan jongin sangat dekat. Jantung kyungsoo berdebar sangat cepat, dan ia berdoa semoga jongin tidak mendengar ini. Tubuh mereka sangat rapat.

"ya! Ayo petik jangan hanya memandangi jarimu saja!"

"aku tidak bisa idiot!"

"kau bilang kau orang pintar!"

"aku pintar dalam segala bidang, kecuali seni!"

"sama saja itu bodoh!" ucapan jongin dengan refleks membuat kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya

"maksudmu?" kyungsoo menatap jongin dan jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Wajah mereka bertemu. Sangat sangat dekat. Mereka saling berpandangan, mengagumi apa yang mereka lihat hingga tanpa sadar jongin memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat pada kyungsoo. Namun...

'**BRAKK'**

Acara mereka terganggu saat dengan tiba-tiba junmyeon – kaka laki-laki jongin – membuka paksa pintu kamar jongin

"uppss maafkan aku, sepertinya aku mengganggu! Lanjutkan saja!" junmyeon menyeringai penuh arti pada mereka berdua dan kembali menutup pintu kamar jongin

"ekhhmm jongin, aku mau pulang!" kyungsoo tiba-tiba bangkit dan membetulkan letak rambutnya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan warna merah diwajahnya

"apa? Kau bahkan baru saja 20 menit ada dirumahku"

"YA! KUBILANG AKU MAU PULANG!" kyungsoo berteriak dan berkacak pinggang

"kenapa? Kau sakit?" jongin mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi kyungsoo

"emm?"

"wajahmu memerah!"

"eh... eh itu... iya aku sedikit pusing!" kyungsoo salah tingkah, ia menyentuh kepalanya dan berpura – pura menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kuantar pulang!" jongin menggenggam tangan kyungsoo yang makin bergetar.

Saat ini kyungsso dan jongin sedang berada didalam mobil jongin yang melaju melakukan perjalanan ke pantai. Minggu lalu jongin merengek mengajak kyungsoo untuk pergi ke pantai dan dengan sedikit rayuan – dan paksaan – akhirnya kyungsoo bersedia.

Lagu yuuhi miteiru ka milik AKB48 mengalun pelan didalam mobil yang hening itu. jongin bilang, ia sangat menyukai 48 family, entahlah.

"ini sudah sore jongin!" kyungsoo merengek, ia mulai berani menunjukan ekspresi santai yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapapun. Kecuali baekhyun tentunya.

"lalu?"

"aku mau pulang!"

"kau sudah berjanji, dan lagi aku sudah meminta izin pada eommamu untuk berkencan!" hati kyungsoo berdesir, jantungnya berdegup dan wajahnya memerah lagi.

"hey! Apa maksudmu?" kyungsoo memukul bahu jongin

"aww, hentikan! Kau bisa membuatku kehilangan kendali kyung!" dan jongin tertawa senang, ia berhasil menggoda pemuda pendek yang sudah membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona kyungsoo.

"AKKHHHH PANTAAIIII" kyungsoo berteriak sambil berlari dan merentangkan tangannya begitu ia menjejakkan kakinya diatas pasir putih pantai. Menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya dan memejamkan mata. Rambut halusnya tersapu angin senja disana.

"KAU SENANG KYUNG?" jongin berteriak pada kyungsoo yang sudah berlari menjauhinya. Ia hanya berjalan dan menikmati keindahan kyungsoo yang tertimpa langit senja yang cerah.

"hahahahahaha, aku senang jongin! Senang sekali!" kyungsoo berkata pelan, ia sudah berjalan ke bibir pantai. Kakinya sudah tersapu ombak. Jongin datang menghampiri kyungsoo yang tersenyum menatap jauh kelautan.

"kau manis saat tersenyum!" jongin berucap tulus dan memandang kyungsoo penuh kekaguman

"aku tahu!" jawab kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lautan.

"hahahahahahaha terlalu percya diri eoh?" jongin terkekeh dan ia mengambil air laut sedikit dan mencipratkanyya ketubuh kyungsoo

"hey!" kyungsoo menatap kesal dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar kyungsoo dan jongin.

"aku lelaahhh!" kyungsoo merengek seperti anak kecil saat ia mendudukan tubuhnya dipasir putih.

"hahahahaha payah!" dan jongin menyusul duduk disamping kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merengut.

"kau sudah berani menghinaku hah?"

"uuppss maaf" dan jongin kembali tersenyum

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu 10 menit terakhir dengan menatap matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"kyung" jongin memanggil kyungsoo pelan, ia memantapkan hati dan menatap kyungsoo

"eum?" kyungsoo menoleh. Tatapannya sangat innocent dan jongin bersumpah, ia sangat manis ketika itu

"ekkhhmm kau tahu kalau aku yang meminta kakekku untuk menjadikanmu tutorku?"

"aku mendengarnya dari baekhyun. Kenapa?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum mengatakan "kau tahu kenapa?"

"kenapa?" dan kyungsoo balik bertanya

"karena aku tertarik padamu!" ucapan jongin sudah dengan refleks membuat kyungsoo membiasakan diri untuk merona saat jongin sedikit merayunya.

"ma...maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, jongin malah melanjutkan kata – katanya

"semakin lama aku berada didekatmu, semakin aku jatuh terpesona padamu" jongin menarik nafas "Dan well, aku menyukaimu do kyungsoo" ia menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, membiarkan kyungsoo untuk mencerna ucapannya "mungkin ini kedengaran aneh, tapi... would you be mine?"

Kyungsoo terperanjat, mata bulatnya makin melebar. Ia menatap jongin tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Pikir kyungsoo

"kau bercanda?" hanya ucapan itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa kata yang panjang untuk menjawab pernyataan jongin barusan,lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara.

"apa kau melihatku sedang dalam keadaan bercanda eum?" jongin menangkup wajah kyungsoo dan membawanya lebih dekat "aku serius kyung"

"benarkah? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"entahlah hahahahahaha, kau sombong!"

"ya!" kyungsoo memukul bahu jongin dan membuat wajahnya tidak terlingkupi lagi tangan besar jongin.

"hahahahaha"

"kau bodoh, idiot!"

"kau pendek!"

"hitam! Idiot!" kyungsoo menekankan kata idiot pada setiap ucapannya

"hahahahaha tapi kau menyukaiku kan?"

"terlalu percaya diri, eoh?"

"ekhmm oke" jongin membetulkan letak duduknya dan kembali berbicara "jadi, tuan do kyungsoo yang pintar dan terhormat, maukah kau menerima kim jongin si bodoh ini menjadi kekasihmu?"

"jongin ah" kyungsoo merona, ia menutup wajahnya menyembunyikan wajah yang semakin memerah

"aku bertanya kyung "

Dan dengan perlahan namun pasti, kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin senang bukan main, ia nyaris memeluk kyungsoo saat itu juga. Tapi ia masih ingin menggoda lelaki itu.

"apa kyung? Kau tak menjawab?"

"ya" kyungsoo berkata pelan

"apa? Aku tak mendengar

"iya, aku mau!" kyungsoo berkata sedikirt lebih keras

"aku masih tak mendengarnya!" jongin menahan tawanya. Dan kyungsoo berdiri sambil menatap kesal jongin

"AKU BILANG AKU MAU MENJADI KEKASIHMU, IDIOT!" dan kyungsoo menunduk setelah berteriak. Jongin berdiri untuk kemudian memeluk kyungsoo yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya

"aku mencintaimu kyung.." disela-sela acara memeluk kyungsoo, jongin berucap. Dan kyungsoo tersenyum dalam diam sampai akhirnya jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri pada wajah kyungsoo. Pertemuan bibir itu pun terjadi, jongin mencium bibir kyungsoo tepat saat matahari tenggelam, kembali ke peraduannya dan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya jingga yang menyinari kedua insan tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang mengintip mereka dibalik pohon.

"baek, biarkan aku melihat mereka sebentar.."

"tidak mau! Aku dulu, dan owww park, mereka berciuman!"

"aku mau melihat juga baekkie"

"aww, sakit bodoh jangan mendorongku! Bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh dan kita berdua tertangkap basah sedang mengintip mereka?"

"aku tidak sengaja baek"

"aww, kau menginjak kakiku park!"

"benarkah? Maafkan aku baek"

"aku membencimu"

"tapi aku mencintaimu!"

**END**

**Gaje? Gaje? xD iya emang gajelas xD maklum newbie/?**

Koreksi ne kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau gelar/? xD dikolom review :D

**Saya sebagai author cantik/? Istri sah changjo teentop mengucapkan *ngakak dikit***

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITE UDAH MAU BACA :'****


End file.
